Damsels and Knights
by pikohan
Summary: Mornings can be relaxing. Mornings with Yuri are relaxing and always interesting, Flynn has found.


Yuri was an interesting sleeper.

When they were growing up, Yuri and Flynn would sleep under the same blanket to keep warm. On especially cold nights they would get as close to each other as possible, tuck the edges under them, and sleep curled next to each other. It was hard, one blanket was not enough to keep them warm, but they survived.

Then when they were in the knights, Yuri would take up as much room as he could: spread-eagle, hair all over the place, and blankets and pillows in disarray. At first it intrigued Flynn, but the feeling quickly melted into irritation at Yuri's apparent inability to tidy up his bed after sleeping. It would probably bother Flynn less if they were not sharing a room, but being subject to it every morning made his fingers twitch with a desire to tidy it up. He would complain to Yuri and tell him to tidy up, but he was always ignored.

Some time after leaving the knights and between leaving Zaphias—preluding to an adventure that ended up a journey to save the world—and the happenings at Zaude, Yuri's sleeping happens changed again. There were a few nights he was unable to sleep and let his thoughts travel. While his thoughts wandered, his eyes roamed the room in which they slept and on his companions. When resting in inns with double beds, Flynn noticed Yuri and Karol would share and it was with a smile that he observed the leader of Brave Vesperia sleeping as sprawled as Yuri was some years back. The man himself slept on his back, hands behind his head, and a leg bent at the knee—the position itself seeming uncomfortable to Flynn, but Yuri seemed to like it just fine.

Normally, Yuri was a light sleeper and would wake up at the slightest of sounds. Sometimes, when he was tired enough, Yuri would fall into a deep sleep. On those occasions he would roll to his side, curl inwards, and stay like that until he woke up. Flynn witnessed those a small handful of times and though he was not there for most of it, he was sure Yuri hardly ever allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep during their journey—probably to make sure his companions were alright as well as keep an eye out for danger.

These days in his own room, Yuri allowed himself to relax and fall into a deep sleep. Though interestingly enough, he would sprawl out similar to his days in the knights. It was on some of these nights that Flynn would join him—usually late at night as Flynn would be busy with his work. He would walk in the room, strip down to his underclothes, and then work his way into bed. Nudging Yuri's arm and leg away and gently rolling the sleeping man's body over enough for him to have enough room to lay comfortably and sleep.

Flynn normally fell asleep on his side and then roll over sometime in the night to wake up on his back. Yuri would also move from whatever position Flynn nudged him into to lying stomach down sprawled on Flynn. With their limbs tangled, grogginess making him reluctant to move, and the nice feeling of warmth emanating from his human blanket. These mornings were his favorite.

"Flynn."

He paused in his morning thoughts and hummed in reply—while he was one to wake up early, it always took some time to be cognizant.

(Whereas Yuri preferred to sleep in a little longer—but was able to snap awake at any time—and was able to be fully aware as soon as he opened his eyes)

"You're on my hair."

Flynn blinked as the statement processed in his mind. He moved his arm to free Yuri's hair, freezing when the man hissed in pain.

"I got it." Yuri grabbed the chunk of hair that was caught, twisted his wrist just enough to get a better grip on it and pulled it out from under Flynn's arm with practiced ease. Flicking it behind his shoulder, he groped around for the blanket that managed to move down to their legs and pulled it up over their heads. "Damn cold this morning."

Wrapping an arm around Yuri, he brushed his fingers though Yuri's hair with the other, tugging away tangles obtained throughout their sleeping. "Is it? I wouldn't know—I have this great blanket, you see."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm. It's a nice and heavy blanket. Perfect for chilly mornings." Flynn rolled his head back with a smile. It was these peaceful mornings that brought a light, fluttery feeling to his chest.

"That sounds awesome, where do I get one of those?"

He felt Yuri move and looked down to see the man's face propped on crossed arms to look at him. Smiling at the man's grin, he playfully tugged the strands in his hand. "Unfortunately for you, I got the only one in stock."

"Well that sucks. However will I get warm now?"

Flynn rolled them so he was lying on Yuri, "allow me to offer a poor substitute." and pinched Yuri's nose.

"God fuck," Yuri smacked his hand away and rubbed his nose, using his other hand to push Flynn's face enough to have the blonde roll off. "You bitch, stop doing that!"

He had no idea why, but Yuri had a thing with his nose—he really hated it when someone (Flynn) would tweak it. Naturally, Flynn would exploit Yuri's strange quirks in childish amusement. Yuri would get his turn to provoke Flynn later. It was all part of their relationship; something that started when they were young and something they had a hard time outgrowing.

Pushing Yuri back, he rolled back on top of the man. Or, he tried to, anyhow—Yuri anticipated the move and shoved Flynn back, and rolling on top. They rolled back and forth, trying to pin each other and claim victory in the impromptu wrestling match. As these things usually do, it started off as silly and fun; but neither were willing to give in and it quickly turned into something serious. It was only when Flynn pulled a dirty move to ensure his win that they stopped. Yuri had him pinned and was about to call his victory when he brushed his fingers against an especially ticklish part on Yuri's leg. Taking advantage of the man's surprised jerk he surged forward, using his knees to trap Yuri's hands to the bed. He bent forward so he was nearly laying on Yuri, ensuring the man's legs to be useless with his body between them.

"I win." He grinned at Yuri's disgruntled expression.

Yuri wiggled in an attempted to break free, but Flynn stayed where he was. "Ass."

Flynn dropped his head on Yuri's chest and chuckled. Spending time with Yuri like this gave him a break from work, a break from thinking about his daily duties. It gave him a chance to relax and enjoy life. Sometimes Yuri would take him out for a fight. He would say he was bored and wanted to move around, but Flynn knew it was for his own benefit too—that Yuri wanted to keep Flynn active and make sure he would not just be working all day. It was not that Flynn did it on purpose, he just had matters that took precedence.

When he was promoted to Captain he was busy with leading his troops and uncovering Alexei's plan that he forgot the thrill that came with fighting. It was when he joined up with Brave Vesperia and company to defeat Alexei that he truly realized how long it had been. It was Rita who mentioned it, how lively he was in battle—and then she followed up the observation with a comment about him being a battle-maniac (Or was it an insult? He still had no idea).

"Now that you have me caught in your nefarious clutches, whatever are you to do with me?"

He lifted his head to see Yuri's playful expression—curious eyes sparkling with contentment and lips quirked up—and forced his face into a neutral expression. "Hide you away in the dungeons and keep you prisoner for all of your days, of course."

Yuri hummed, "If my knight in shining armor has become my captor, whomever will I call to save me?"

"You're stuck in a basement, you can't call anyone."

"But rumors will spread and soon enough there will be handsome and strong young men traversing the lands to save the poor damsel in distress from the evil knight."

"You are the furthest thing from a damsel," Flynn snorted, "and I doubt a situation like that would cause you distress."

Yuri grinned, "Yeah, but they don't know that—rumors can get crazy, you know." His eyebrows lifted and his expression turned playful. "What a shock would it be for them to find the defected knight had thoroughly sodomized their 'damsel'?"

"They'd have to defeat me first." A straight face was incredibly hard to maintain with the ridiculous conversation they were having, but Flynn persevered.

"Not if they waltz in unexpectedly and catch us with our pants down." Yuri snickered.

Flynn huffed, "Then they would be wise to understand the futility of their venture and go back home, I'd think."

"Or stay for the show."

Freeing Yuri's hands, he took one with his own and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it. "Whatever you desire." Finally he allowed a grin to spread across his face.

Yuri sucked his teeth and smacked his head, "Way to emasculate me. I'm no princess."

"You're fine with 'damsel in distress' but not 'princess'?"

"I'd rather 'fun-loving bastard' over either of them, really."

Flynn made himself comfortable by stretching his legs out behind him and laying on Yuri. "How about 'stressful troublemaker'?"

"Troublemaker? Who, me?" No matter how well Yuri was able to pull off an innocent expression, Flynn knew him best and so would never be fooled. It was a nice expression to see, nonetheless. "I'm an upstanding citizen, I'll have you know."

"Your wanted poster says otherwise."

"Hey, I was pardoned, remember?"

"Pardoned doesn't mean it didn't happen," Despite his scoffing, Flynn's expression remained gentle and amused. While it vexed him to the point of attacking Yuri when he saw him in Capua Nor, he had long come to terms with Yuri being Yuri. Sometimes Yuri still pissed him off with his way of going about situations, but it was how he was and no amount of complaining or yelling would amount to anything.

Flynn knew there were many things that angered Yuri about him as well. Disagreements were something neither of them would be able to avoid, especially with the both of them being too stubborn for their own good—arguing over what was right and what was best, or letting a princess travel the world or keeping her safe in Zaphias. But that was part of life, and despite how many times they might bicker, Flynn simply could not imagine life without Yuri. No matter their differences, their disagreements, and the different paths they lead; Flynn knew that neither of them would have gone very far alone. They supported and encouraged each other all their lives and still now in calmer times and peace.

"Flynn?"

He blinked, "Sorry, I didn't realize I spaced out."

Yuri hummed in contemplation and raised his hands to run his fingers through Flynn's hair. "Daydreaming's alright as long as you come back. Wouldn't want you to drift off for too long, you might like it up there more than down here and there are people who still need you."

"People like you?"

"People need someone like you to look up to, you know. A charismatic white knight to lead them to happiness and prosperity."

Flynn hummed in response, Yuri's hands playing with his hair were making him drowsy again. "That sounds like a line from a fairy tale, you know." He looked seriously into Yuri's eyes. "Without you, I wouldn't have gotten this far. It was because of you that brought me to where I am today."

Yuri smiled. A soft and happy smile and said, "You would have gotten there eventually. I just helped a little, is all." He slid a hand down to cup Flynn's face. "You're everyone's hero. The one that's going to make everyone smile. I'll just be around and do what you can't."

It was so very Yuri to have an important role and not want any credit for his efforts. He was a silent hero, a person to help others in their time of need and disappear before they could thank him. Yuri was an interesting character and no matter how long the two had known each other, Flynn still found himself amazed when he was reminded of how great a person Yuri was.

Flynn would be the one people looked to for help, the one to motivate them; but Flynn would look to his closest person for his motivation, for his reasons to continue, good times and bad times.

* * *

_These two are the cutest things ever, I swear. I really wasn't intending it to be like this when I started but these boys have a mind of their own. So very sweet... almost sickeningly so. Let me know what you thought, yeah? I'd appreciate it~_


End file.
